Human intelligence and knowledge may be becoming increasingly digitized. Knowledge may be nowadays widely recognized as a core asset for organizations around the world and as a tool for better benefits. Currently, in an information-based world, knowledge-workers must have access to the knowledge and the tools they need to make better, faster, and more-informed decisions to improve their productivity, to enhance customer relationships, and to make their businesses more competitive.
Organizations may usually use a variety of methods and systems to discover and maintain knowledge and new ideas for the benefit or improvement of its personnel and business. One conventional approach include the generation of a manual, book, electronic mail (email), software, etc. in order to share such knowledge.
However, the majority of new ideas and discovered knowledge may exist in the minds of an organization's personnel. As such, there may be difficult for individuals to learn of others' ideas and communicate their own. Consequently, knowledge may not be readily accessible by other members of an organization or project.
Another conventional approach in the art of knowledge management may be the social media network environment, which may be used for topics of information to impact social measurements, thereby bringing generational awareness to improve community cultural and economic values. The network environment may be related to a platform for sharing knowledge and/or experiences in order to obtain intangible asset for creating and sustaining competitive advantages within organizations. However, the sharing knowledge may be considered as the major challenge in the field of knowledge management because some individuals or employees may tend to resist sharing their knowledge with the rest of the organization. Moreover, the disclosed platform for sharing knowledge and/or experience may extract information from a database, and analyze queried occurrences to identify stored patterns for communications through a centralized system in an effort to reveal information not commonly seen.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for a method for social awareness, where any suitable social networks could be used as an effective source of project resources based on knowledge and experience in a given environment under specific conditions.